Omnilingualism
The power to instantly learn, speak and understand any language fluently. Opposite to Alternative Communication. Also Called *Allspeak/All-Tongue *Ciphering/Deciphering *Innate Multilingualism *Interpretation *Language Interpretation *Lingual Intuition *Linguistic Assimilation *Omnilingual Translation *Polyglotism Capabilities User can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. The user may even communicate with non-human animals or read body language. This ability works by any one or more of three faculties. *'Linguistic Assimilation' - know another one's language through physical contact. *'Projective Omnilingualism' - emit a field that translates every language spoken inside it, causing everyone to understand what others are speaking. *'Receptive Omnilingualism' - the translation of any written language into the user's own native tongue, or through subliminal intuition of what by physical communication means. This ability may even employ telepathic faculty, where the psychic energy is read (by hearing or sight) to understand what the message is meant to convey. Usually, this ability is reciprocal, so that the user and the subjects can understand and communicate with one another efficiently. Variations *'Botanical Communication' (Annuallingualism/Botanilingualism) **Ability to communicate with flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollens and other botanical life. The user can communicate either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically. *'Cyberlingualism' (Technopathy) **Ability to communicate with machinery, computers and other electronics. The user can hack into cyber systems, restore information and break computer codes. *'Divine Communication' **Ability to communicate with Deities. The user can indirectly or otherwise communicate with and influence deities. *'Electronic Communication' (Technoligualism) **Ability to communicate with electronic, digital, and radio waves. *'Extraterrestrial Communication' (Xenolingualism) **Ability to decode any communications with aliens, i.e. an Earthling being able to understand Martian (Mars) language. *'Faunal Communication' (Zoolingualism) **Ability to decipher any animal communication and perform any fluently. The user can understand and speak with animals. Animals still have wills of their own, so this power shouldn’t be confused with Faunal Manipulation. *'Omni-Communication' **Ability to communicate with anything/everything. *'Telepathic Translation' **Ability to translate all languages and cause others to hear language they understand and vice versa. Universe Differences *May know speech/language before recognition of obtained language. *May need to carry out a related task or behavior before obtaining knowledge of a language. *May need to know the basics of grammar and semantics to fully utilize the learned language. Associations *Enhanced Intelligence *Intuitive Aptitude *Psychometry Limitations *Ability to communicate depends on the user's ability to replicate the form of communication. *Doesn't work on nonverbal communication. *Users of Alternative Communication cannot be learned. *Should not be mislead of user obtaining Manipulative Skills (Puppet Mastery). *May require physical contact with one who speaks the language. *May not be able to read/write the foreign language. *Some users may only be able to translate and/or interpret the language. *May be limited to the forms of communications that the user can perceive. If the language involves, say, sounds beyond the user's hearing, they aren't able to understand it. Known Users Folklore/Mythology Cartoons/Comics Known Objects *Universal translator device (Adventure Time) *The Kanohi Rau, the Mask of Language (Bionicle) allows in its Great form the user to understand any language as well as be able to speak and write them. *The TARDIS (Doctor Who) can translate every Language on-the-fly for it's passengers. *Judoon Translation device (Doctor Who) *Translation Gummy (Doraemon) *Communication Translation Rings (Outbreak Company) *With a Babelfish (The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy) in your ear you can understand, but not speak, every language. *Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) Known Powers *Tongue of Sun and Moon (AD&D) Gallery Leo Wyatt.jpg|Whitelighters such as Leo Wyatt (Charmed) always speak and understand any language that their charges do. Starfirexrobin.jpg|Tamaraneans, like Starfire (Teen Titans), can learn foreign languages through physical contact, such as kissing. Matt-Smith-as-the-11th-Doctor.jpg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) knows just about every language in the universe, including 'baby'. Judoon.png|The Judoon (Doctor Who) can speak any language they come across via using a special translation device to "assimilate" languages. Piper-french.gif|Piper (Charmed) speaking French. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Intuition Category:Mental Power Category:Sound Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers